Favorite Dongsaeng
by Ichi.rth
Summary: Jihoon menatap lama layar PC yang ada di hadapannya. Terlihat disana beberapa mention yang ia dapatkan dari para fans mereka. Ya, saat itu ia sedang melakukan menpa di studionya. Kemudian, salah satu mention yang menyertakan sebuah foto menarik perhatian sang producer. Jicheol (Jihoon x Seungcheol) SEVENTEEN / Boy x Boy


**.: Favorite Dongsaeng :.**

 **.**

 **Jicheol (Seventeen),** _slight Jeongcheol_

 _p.s: Jihoon side focused_

.

.

.

 _ **pledis_17**_ _Jihoon oppa, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Jeongcheol?_ _*menyertakan gambar Seungcheol sedang tertawa bersama Jeonghan*_

Jihoon menatap lama layar PC yang ada di hadapannya. Terlihat disana beberapa _mention_ yang ia dapatkan dari para fans mereka. Ya, saat itu ia sedang melakukan menpa di studio nya. Entah kenapa mention yang berisi foto Jeongcheol _moment_ itu menarik perhatiannya. Bukan karena dia belum pernah melihat kedekatan mereka sebelumnya. Hei, Jihoon bahkan sudah sering melihatnya secara langsung dari jarak dekat. Dia sudah biasa.

'Hmm… Bagaimana pendapatku yaa…' Ucapnya di dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia kemudian meng-klik _icon reply_ dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat disana. Bahkan sudah melebihi 140 karakter. Sebelum ia sempat benar-benar membalas _mention_ tersebut, seseorang mengetuk pintu studio dan mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali.

"Ya ampun apa yang akan aku lakukan tadi, huh?" ucapnya lantang seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menghapus semua balasan yang sudah ia tuliskan sebelumnya. Ia sudah tak begitu semangat untuk melanjutkan menpa.

Ia dengan cepat mencari selca terbarunya dan menuliskan kata saktinya 'kkeut' kemudian menutup jendela twitter dan berjalan menuju pintu studio hendak melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu tersebut.

"Siapa si—Seungcheol _hyung?"_ Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pertanyaannya sudah langsung terjawab. Ia melihat sosok lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya pada sebuah foto yang dikirimkan oleh seorang fans pada akun twitter pledis_17. Sosok itu tersenyum. Sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk jantung Jihoon saat ini.

"Hi Jihoon!" sapanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak makanan yang Jihoon tidak ketahui isinya apa.

Jihoon kemudian membuka lebar pintu studio, memberikan jalan lewat untuk Seungcheol masuk ke dalam. Lelaki berambut hitam itu meletakkan kotak makanan tersebut di meja dan kemudian pandangannya kembali beralih ke lelaki berambut orange yang masih berdiri di pintu studio dan sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ah, itu tadi aku dan Jeonghan pergi makan ke warung _tteokbokki_ yang biasa kita kunjungi dulu. Aku jadi teringat padamu dan membelinya. Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan kan?" ucap sang _leader_ masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"A-ah n-ne _hyung,_ _gomawo yo_ ," respon Jihoon seraya mencoba memperlihatkan senyuman di wajahnya. Separuh dari dirinya senang atas perhatian yang diberikan sang _leader_ kepadanya dan separuh dari dirinya tidak menyukai kata-kata 'dulu' yang keluar dari mulut orang yang sebenarnya menjadi pemilik utuh hatinya itu.

Seungcheol menyadari bahwa senyum yang ditunjukkan oleh Jihoon adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Mungkin sang produser tersebut tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir sehingga ia memperlihatkan senyuman itu. Akan tetapi tentu saja sang _leader_ yang sudah sekian tahun mengenal sang produser mengetahui arti dibalik senyuman tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Jihoon-ah. Kau bisa menyelesaikan lagu _comeback_ kita dengan perlahan. Kau juga butuh istirahat," ucap sang _leader_ seraya berjalan menuju Jihoon dan kemudian menepuk bahunya. Membuat Jihoon sedikit mendongak mengarahkan padangan matanya kepada wajah sang lawan bicara.

Mereka berdua saling beradu pandang untuk beberapa lama. Sebelum akhirnya Seungcheol memecah keheningan tersebut, "…Maaf."

 ** _Beberapa bulan yang lalu..._**

 _"GUYS GUYS GUYS KALIAN HARUS TAHU INI!" teriak Boo Seungkwan sembari berlari menuju ruang latihan mereka dan membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kuat._

 _"Berisik, Boo!" respon Hansol yang kemudian dibalas oleh MC Boo dengan mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain. Kebetulan saat itu duo 98 line itu sedang bertengkar entah karena masalah apa kali ini._

 _"Wae wae wae?" sambut Seokmin yang diikuti dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya yang diperlihatkan oleh member lain yang saat itu ada di ruangan._

 _"AKU MELIHAT SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG DAN JEONGHAN HYUNG BERCIUMAN DI KAMAR MANDI! UGGGHHH AKU TAHU KALAU MEREKA PASTI ADA APA-APANYA!"_

 _"MWO?! KAU SERIUS?" balas Soonyoung tak kalah heboh dari Seungkwan. Duo Andromeda itu memang selalu 'bersemangat'._

 _Sementara member lain mengajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan kepada Seungkwan, Jihoon yang tadinya sempat mematung beberapa saat kemudian melanjutkan latihannya. Menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik yang saat itu masih setia menemani ruang latihan mereka. Sang vocal leader mencoba tidak memikirkan berita mengejutkan itu. Ah, sebenarnya tidak begitu mengejutkan untuk Jihoon mengingat bahwa ia sudah sangat mengenal Seungcheol dan pastinya sudah tahu bahwa dua member paling tua di grup nya itu memang mempunyai hubungan 'lebih'._

 _ **~~~~~ End of flashback ~~~~~**_

Sang _leader_ sudah sekian tahun mengenal sang produser. Sudah sangat lama sehingga ia bisa dengan mudahnya membaca apa maksud dari tatapan Jihoon. Dan Jihoon tidak menyukai hal itu.

Jihoon memutuskan kontak matanya dengan sang _leader._ Ia lalu berjalan menuju kursi 'kerja'nya. Tidak berani membalikkan padangannya ke arah Seungcheol yang kini menggantikan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung._ Aku sudah biasa," ujarnya kemudian dan memulai kembali kegiatannya dengan berbagai aplikasi musik yang ia punyai. Mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapan sang _leader._

"Hhh… Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, Jihoon-ah. Hmm… _Teokbokki_ itu aku beli untuk kau makan. Sekali lagi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Aku menyayangimu, _my favorite dongsaeng_ ," ucap Seungcheol terakhir kali sebelum kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang kembali ditutup.

"Huh. Aku memang akan selalu menjadi dongsaeng di matamu, _hyung."_

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi sang produser berbakat tersebut. Ia memang selalu memperlihatkan sisi 'kuat'nya di depan membernya dan juga fans yang menyukai dirinya dan karya-karyanya. Tapi disaat sendiri seperti ini, dia hanya ingin jujur terhadap dirinya. Dia…tidaklah sekuat itu. Terutama jika hal tersebut menyangkut Seventeen _leader,_ Choi Seungcheol. Lelaki yang dengan seenaknya membuatnya jatuh cinta sekaligus membuatnya terluka.

.

.

.

 ** _seboongie17_** _Kau ingin aku jujur? Aku tidak menyukai hubungan mereka. Akan tetapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Mereka adalah hyung terbaikku. Huh, menyedihkan bukan? Seungcheol hyung tahu apa yang aku rasakan terhadapnya tapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kegilaannya terhadap Jeonghan hyung. Aku harap aku bisa menjadi Jeonghan hyung di dalam foto itu._

 **Err-** ** _Annyeong!_**

 _My first_ Seventeen _fanfiction!_ Hmm... Jujur aku rada prihatin melihat sedikitnya _fanfic_ Jicheol di FFn. Udah dari sejak kapan ingin nulis tapi ga jadi-jadi mulu. Idenya banyaaaak, tapi tiap kali mau nulis kepentok sama 'ini bagusnya kalimatnya gimana ya?', 'ini bagusnya cara gambarin suasananya gimana ya', dan teman-teman sejenisnya. Kali ini entah kenapa tetiba pengen nulis aja dan mood sedang angst-angst-nya so yeaaahh jadinya malah Jicheol angst, bukannya fluffly fluffy u.u

Angst-nya dapet ga reader-nim? Bwahaha ku ga jago sih sebenernya nulis genre angst, tapi yaaa sudahlah.

 _ **Review juseyo~~~**_ ^^


End file.
